As mad as a Hatter
by skylaeatpie
Summary: Pitch is gone but that doesn't mean that there is no threat. This new foe has arrived and she's no nicer than Pitch, she just works a different angle. In an attempt to flee Jack stumbles upon an ally that he has never met. The reason for that is probably that they aren't all there. I'm bad at summaries. Rated T cause I am paranoid.


_sorry its so short. I do not own anything or anyone accept Immy. rated T cause I'm paranoid _

As mad as a Hatter

It wasn't always like this. Children did see me once upon a time. Even adults would see me from time to time! Like Albert! Yep! Mr. Einstein himself! Now HE thought outside the box! My box is made of cardboard and has bright green, deep purple, and a vibrant orange smeared all over it. I like my box. But one must leave it to fly! I've never seen a bird fly inside a cardboard box. Then again I've never been inside a cardboard box with a bird. I will have to try that out.

I then got up from the park bench I was sitting on that was in the middle of the park in this small town. I began walking down the path only to see a mother scolding her child and saying that her imaginary friend wasn't there. I sighed.  
Have you ever heard the phrase "Getting some sense knocked into you"? Well, it originated with me. I tend to knock some common sense into people. Well its common to me. Others seem to find it quite odd.  
I turned to look at the mother and glared as she attempted to extinguish this child's imagination.  
Well I won't have any of it!

I then snapped my fingers and a Tea cup saucer appeared floating in front of me. I smirked as I simply imagined it flying into the woman's head.  
Now I know what your thinking. Why would you throw plate ware at an innocent woman. Well, because she threatened the poor child's imagination.  
Just as I imagined the saucer flew into the side of her head and she flat on her but as if I had pushed her. But, as she stood up with her child questioning her to see if she was okay and wanting to know what happened her scolding face changed into that of one of understanding and joy.  
"Now Abby, don't ever stop playing with your friend okay? So long as you believe in someone or something they will always be real!" The mother said. "Okay!" The little girl said while smiling and ran off to play with her imaginary friend. I waved to the imaginary friend as they went and played together.  
Well of course they're real! They all work for me! I call them PIEs. Why? Because I like pie. Its really quite nice at Tea time.  
I guess I should explain who I am. First of all you may call me as you wish. I couldn't care less. Some call me Imagination, Immy, Crazy, Nutzo, Freak, Wacko, Wacky. You name it, I've been called it. Though now almost everyone calls me Hatter. The Mad Hatter. Ever since the ever so wonderful Lewis Carroll wrote that tale of wonderland I've been called that. He did base the most imaginative character on me, so it makes sense. But going through the story I can't help but find more things that he based on me throughout the story. I believe it was in 1965... Oh well. I am off to a meeting in my 17 meter high and 25 meters square sized cardboard box!

Bunnymund

I was busy making my usual preparations in my Warren when it happened. The Aurora Borealis cut across the sky with its beauty.  
Aww bloody cactus! I'm as busy as a cat burying shit and I get called to the Pole!  
I sighed and hopped into my tunnel wondering what fruit loop made a blue and took off faster than a booze bus to the north pole.

Toothiana

I was flying across a town in south-eastern Quebec, Canada when it happened. The Northern lights spread out across the sky alerting me of trouble. Without a thought I instantly flew North as quickly as possible.  
Moon, what's wrong now!?

Sandman

I was smiling as I was spreading dreams across North-western America when it happened. The Aurora Polaris danced its way into my vision being as silent to myself as I am to everyone else.  
What has gone wrong now?

North

I was in my office joyfully making and perfecting a race car that could both race, fly, and float in the water when I heard it. Jack's scream of either surprise or terror rang to my office. He had been staying here ever since we defeated Pitch 3 years ago.  
And I tell you, kid has a skeletons in closet. He spewed out a ton of things while drunk one time. But that is for another time.  
I then ran as fast as I could trying to locate him occasionally calling out his name. I heard a few crashing sounds coming from one way and followed as fast as I could. I then burst into the Globe room only to find Jack knocked unconscious and sprawled out on the floor with various cuts and bruises. All of the elves were running every which way attempting to escape and most of the Yetis were standing by Jack as if to protect him. The Yetis had grown quite fond of him even though he had been known to freeze walk ways and make them fall painfully to the floor. I then heard a laugh as it echoed throughout the room.  
"Like my gift for you, old man?" I glared at the shadows moving across the room in an ominous fashion. "Who are you?! Why are you here?!" I yelled out as I rushed over to Jack. "Oh, what? My brother never mentioned me? Too bad. But let this serve as a warning to you. Ta ta..." the feminine voice said with an almost slimy touch to her words. With a final laugh the shadows seemed to move into themselves and the laughing ceased. I then ran over to the control panel at the globe and activated the northern lights.  
We need to talk.


End file.
